Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 3 8 - Das K-Element vs. Gary Washington (prod. by Ndeeman)-0
Beschreibung Das K-Element FB https://www.facebook.com/dasKelement HP http://www.k-element.de Beat prod by: Ndeeman Videoproduktion: HD-Workz https://www.facebook.com/hd-workz Hair & MakeUp: Sussanne Drayton https://www.facebook.com/su.drayton Grafik & Layout: Cloudclimber https://www.facebook.com/cloudclimberofficial Das K-Element vs Gary Washington Strophe1 Nimm´s nicht persönlich Larry, George, Mary oder Gary was ist los, what is wrong, irgendwas mit fucking Washington. Dein Name spielt keine Rolle wie der von den Frauen in deinen Pornostreifen rappst von Hoe´s besteigen doch wirst zersiebt wie von ´ner Tommy Gun. Pap pa pala pap pap pap, alles perfekt im Takt Takt Takt, Texas Kettensägen Massaker du Fucker landest im Plastiksack. Doch vorher wirst du bei Körperwelten ausgestellt und jeder vergammelte Penner darf dir ´n Uppercut geben mein Dankeschön an die Außenwelt. Transformer-Hightech, überroll dich Truck-mäßig Optimus Prime Rap Hampel Gary Bumblebee baller dir ein Ei weg nix „flying high" ich spank deiner Mamas Ass, warum? cause she likes that. Eine Frage hab ich wurdest du Affe adoptiert weil deine dunkle Walfischschwester hat so gar nix von dir. Früher warst du bestimmt ein Waisenkind am Bahnhof mit Bier und für ´n paar Gramm durften alte Herren auf Gary masturbier´n oder? Hook Das hier ist kein Zuckerschlecken auch wenn dich der Candyman in deinen Träumen besucht um dich zu erstechen (Boogeyman Boogeyman) pack dich an deinen Eiern Bitch Freddy Nightmare on Elmstreet Michael Myer Shit (2x) Strophe 2 ,,Und ich fick wirklich alle Bitches in meinen Texten ich schwör´s" hä du siehst aus wie die Kreuzung Conchita Wurst und Montgomery Burns. Wannabe Gangster das ist keine Pulp Fiction Lektüre eher wie wenn dir der Hulk in den Hals ficken würde. Boombastic der 90er Flow Terminator flashed dich wie ´ne ganze verdammte Nacht lang im Wald allein auf Acid mächtiger Trip Feature mit mir da brauchst du Honk Zaster, warte mal ich schau und sage da sauf ich lieber Bongwasser. Ich hol dich aus der Luft du wirst abgeschlachtet wie Moorhühner dreh dir den Hals um schalt deinen Film ab wie Vorführer Leute sagen K selbst deine Battle Songs sind Ohrwürmer doch auch monotoner Schimmel-Gary sorgt für Ohrwürmer. Hast Windeln an du Schmock ich spiel den Kindergarten Cop lass mal das ,,faged" weg dann kriegst du den Job von Tingeltangel Bob, und weil dir Clown nur noch der Sensenmann helfen kann, Moment mal, Gary, ist das nicht die Schnecke von diesem gelben Schwamm? Strophe3 Wenn ich doch nochmal 18 Jahre wär, würd ich mit meiner Karre zu dir nach Hause fahren und meinen Speer in deine Mami hacken. Kein Problem weil ich dich aus der Ferne wie der Buddy klatsche, gehst knock out, 50 Sterne wie auf deiner Amiflagge. Dein Scheiß bereitet mir die Übelkeit komplett, wette du leckst nachts am Obama Poster über deinem Bett. Und nach der Quali dachtest du ,,aaa" diesen Typen knall ich weg, spätestens jetzt weißt du wer ist hier das Küken in dem Nest. In deinen VBT Videos laberst du immer nur das gleiche, vertickst Päckchen, fette Scheine, rammst den Pimmel in die Scheide Digga. Lass doch das weiße Zeug, du siehst schon aus wie so ein Chemo-Opfer, sei doch wie du bist, geh heim und spiel mit deinem Legokoffer. Denn mit ,,bäm" und ,,okay" kommst du nicht weit, außer du gründest mit deiner verpeilten Hampelei ´n Mongo-Verein. Schmeckst mir gar nicht doch ich pflück dich wie Bananen, du bist reif, verkauf dich bei Ebay als Hure im Kleid........3,2,1...verkauft für ein Euro. Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos